Confesiones de medianoche ONE-SHOT
by Corvus-xx
Summary: Karamatsu siempre esta siendo abrumado por sus pensamientos. Ichimatsu es muy despistado para no notar lo que sucede con su hermano mayor.


Hello (it's me ok, no) esta vez volví a traer Ichikara xD pero ahora esta algo más elaborado, me cuesta un poco la descripción de ambientes pero mejoraré~ lo prometo y quiero aprovechar de agradecerle a un review anónimo, muchas gracias por tu consejo, me hizo muy feliz leer eso en verdad xD que lo sepa, ahora sin más retrasos he aquí su one-shot (eso rimo, creo djdj)

 **Disclaimer:** Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, yo solo contribuyo al fandom~.

 **Advertencias:** slash/fluff.

Esa noche lo último que quería era Karamatsu era dormir, múltiples pensamientos rondaban su cabeza mientras miraba el cielo nocturno desde la habitación que compartía con sus hermanos, pensaba en huir lo más lejos de su hogar, en dejar de molestar a sus hermanos, se sentía una completa basura.

-Hey, kusomatsu ¿no puedes dormir? -dijo repentinamente una voz familiar para el chico.

-¿Ah...? ¡Ah, Ichimatsu! -el chico de mirada azul se sobresaltó pues ese par no solía intercambiar palabras.

-No no, yo soy Carlos Santana-dijo mientras se acercaba a paso lento al mayor -de todas formas, ¿qué haces mirando al cielo?

-Yo... solo estaba pensando -al mismo tiempo se giraba hacia el chico.

-¿Puedes pensar? no creí que tuvieras esa capacidad -soltó de forma ácida ya estando frente a frente.

-Lo sabrías si no te enfocaras en odiarme tanto -respondió ¿molesto? esa forma de actuar no correspondía en nada a Karamatsu e incluso el de cabellos alborotados se dió cuenta.

-¡Hey kusomatsu, si vuelves a hablarme así yo -fue interrumpido con un golpe encajado con fuerza en su sien.

Karamatsu lo había golpeado con fuerza, haciendolo caer de espaldas. El menor estaba confuso, ese tipo de comportamiento no era propio de su hermano o eso suponía, que le respondería con un "descuida, brother" o algo así. Karamatsu habló.

-¡Ya estoy harto de ti, de todos! ¿Al menos te haz dado cuenta de todo lo que han provocado? ¿De cómo me siento? ¡No, no lo han hecho porque son una bola de egoístas dedicandose a ignorarme! -sonaba muy alterado -¡¿Vas a hacerme algo si no me callo?!

-Ka-karamatsu, los vas a despertar -decía nervioso Ichimatsu -ya calmate, maldita mierda.

-¿Y qué con eso? no es como si yo... como si les fuera a importar -su tono de voz ahora era más calmado, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus orbes azules -Todos los días me preocupo por ustedes, aunque no lo creas pero... ya llegué a mi límite y no sé que hacer, todo esto que siento es tan confuso, la persona que amo me odia, mis hermanos me odian, todos.

-Karamatsu, ¡lo siento tanto! -dijo en fuertes sollozos pues las palabras del mayor fueron como puñaladas en su alma. Esa noche Ichimatsu pudo ver su dolor plasmado en los ojos del mayor.

Casi por reflejo Karamatsu tomó entre sus brazos al menor, uniendolos en un cálido abrazo mientras las lágrimas bañaban el rostro ajeno. El ambiente no podía ser más confuso y cuando todo parecía que iba a acabar Karamatsu habló.

-Me siento tan agradecido, brother y lamento lastimarte, no era mi intención...

-No, yo soy el imbécil que te debe una disculpa por tratarte tan mal -susurró para si mismo.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-¿E-eh? ¿Qué pude haber dicho yo, nii-san? serán imaginaciones tuyas -nervioso y sonrojado, Ichi trato de cambiar el tema.

Analizó bien sus palabras, se dió un golpe mental, quería morir.

-¿Me... llamaste "nii-san"? - Karamatsu lucía sorprendido, no es como si lo esperara de todas formas -¿Realmente me llamaste así?

-¿Yo? pff, jamás podría llamarte así -acto seguido desvió su mirada a otro punto de la habitación -no lo mereces.

-¡Oh, _my karamatsu boy_ me llamó "nii-san! -abrazó al felino con más fuerza, iba a matarlo así pero la felicidad que sentía lo podía.

Ichimatsu, al borde de la asfixia, se vió forzado a tomar medidas algo "drásticas". Aún entre los apretadps brazos de Karamatsu, el menor tomó su rostro con violencia acortando la distancia entre ellos, el mayor por supuesto se vió sorprendido por aquella actitud hasta que Ichimatsu recitó unas palabras en su oído.

-Si no te callas me veré forzado a hacerlo yo, kusomatsu. -era una oferta bastante tentadora para ambos.

-Ja~ no te atreverías, _brother_ -volvió a ser el típico Karamatsu, con ese tono tan doloroso que usa.

Ichimatsu, gracias a la desobediencia del contrario lo besó con torpeza en un impulso, acomodando sus labios en los ajenos con suaves movimientos. Esto no iba a pasar desapercibido por el mayor que en su sorpresa no tardó en corresponderle el gesto con gusto.

-Hey _br-brother_ -dijo entre jadeos -al parecer la persona que amo no me odia -sonrió de medio lado.

-¡¿Qu-qué?! -los nervios los consumieron hasta que recobró el sentido.

Lo había besado tan de repente que había olvidado un pequeño detalle, era de noche, habían provocado bastante ruido y se encontraban en la misma habitación que el resto de sus hermanos quienes no tardaron en despertar por el alboroto. El de mirada oscura no lo pensó y arrojó lejos el cuerpo de Karamatsu, deshaciendo su agarre.

-¿Eh~ nii-san está despierto? -musitó el quinto hermano mientras se incorporaba.

-¡Jy-jyushi! Eh, yo solo iba al baño.

-¿Y porque arrojaste a Karamatsu? -preguntó esta vez Totty.

-Se... interpuso en mi camino, si eso -dijo entre la duda por querer safarse de sus hermanos -bueno, será mejor que duerma, ¿no?

-Seeh, deberías hacerlo gatito~ -dijo el de mirada diabólica.

Luego de ese breve intercambio de palabras y que Karamatsu lograra incorporarse se acostaron e Ichimatsu en un vago intento por querer dormir cerró los ojos con fuerzas solo para que una voz conocida lo desviara de sus pensamientos.

-Psst, _brother_ ¿estás dormido?

-Estaba, ¿qué quieres? -sonaba molesto.

-Debo confesarte algo antes de dormirme, tengo mucho sueño -dijo en susurros.

-¿Y qué es esa confesión de la que hablas?

-Yo... -su voz se iba en un bostezo -me gustas tú, ichimatsu -soltó, cayendo en los brazos de morfeo*.

-Karamatsu... -ahora era él quien estaba sorprendido -También me gustas -dijo en un susurro inaudible.

Si antes el de mirada violeta no podía dormir ahora era un caos, pues su mente ahora estaba llena de tanta emoción que le era imposible conciliar el sueño. Estaba feliz.

 **Morfeo:** Dios griego del sueño, lo puse por si alguien no sabía (porque pasa wey)

WAAAAAAA! realmente me encanto como está xD y quiero agradecer nuevamente al review anónimo porque su consejo me sirvió, ojála leas esto porque fuiste de ayuda~ btw, si quieren que escriba sobre otra pareja solo haganmelo saber, son las ventajas de ser multishipper XD

Ah~ ahora entiendo a mis fanfickers fav XD de verdad cuesta escribir fic (y a ellos más porque son mejores wey, yo estoy empezando). Hope fuera.


End file.
